Various connection systems for connecting items to frame members exist.
However, most systems require fasteners and tools to attach an item to a frame member. Alternatively, the systems may require multi-step process to fasten or undo which can be time consuming and frustrating. In addition U-shaped members can also present difficulties in obtaining a connection because of their unique shape and the fact more than one attachment point is often required to obtain a secure connection between the item and U-shaped frame member.
It would therefore be useful to have a specific connection system which would enable an item to be quickly and securely connected to a U-shaped member as well as quickly released there from.
It would also be useful to have a connection system which could allow for an item to remain substantially in place, even when subject end, to forces in any one of the three dimensions (i.e. along the x, y or z axes).
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.